


What lies beyond the sea

by CreepyValentine, MyuMyu



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Loki is still a prince, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Odin is still an ass father, Triton Warriors, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyValentine/pseuds/CreepyValentine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyuMyu/pseuds/MyuMyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Water and land coexist for ages,one can not live without the other.Will a creature of land and one of earth coexist as well? What will they do when love interferes between them? It's only up to them to find a way through this separation,angry kings,imminent suffer and magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired from a SL I and my friend, CreepyValentine had not long ago. So, this FF is dedicated to her, for giving me such good ideas. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki,a merman prince,saves a mortal from drowning.This will be only the beginning.

        Waves crushed calmly against the rocky edges of the shore,in a cradling like motion. The sun was barely daring to rise from behind the horizon,too afraid of the cold that still reigned in the atmosphere.At the surface,the world was slowly awakening.At the bottom of the ocean,though,other things were unraveling. Unknown to human eyes,a different civilization was growing and flourishing.Myths to mortals,but in fact a reality few had the chance to discover.In golden and marble palaces,hung against the reefs and hidden in the very heart of the ocean,Asgard,a city thought lost forever,lived its life without anyone to be aware of them.Odin,ruler over tritons and mermaids,kept this old kingdom alive and peacefully developing and growing,protecting it from the danger of being discovered. But age began to become an impediment for his rule,so the great king held his sons,Thor and Loki,close to himself,to teach them about what made a kingdom work,what you need to do as a king and what abilities you need to acquire in order to maintain peace. It was hard to do that,though,when your older son was reckless and your younger son was lost in books and preferred to wonder outside the borders of Asgard.On the other hand,despite Odin’s concern,his wife,Frigga,knew that whoever of the two would be chosen to become king,he would be worthy enough.

       “Just look at them,Frigga.Their minds are far from what they are supposed to do.” Said Odin one evening,as he and Frigga sat at the balcony of their

bedroom,its surroundings nicely lit by what represented glowing embers of magic enclosed in glass headlights.Chuckling,the queen took a gentle hold of his

hand,after putting aside her richly decorated shell from which she drank her tea.

       “They are still too young to become kings,my dear.You can not ask them this much this early.”

       “I do have to.Mortals are becoming more and more curious about our existence.If one day they will become daring enough to come for us,I am afraid that

Asgard will need a young,strong king to protect our people from them.And I…I am too old to do this anymore.My body is weary,my strength is not a great as 2000

years ago.”

       “Oh,dear…do not say that.You are still a brave,strong king,Odin,with a lion’s heart within…”

       “Tell that to this body…the Odin you speak of had long ago ventured on other lands.All in all,Asgard will need one day a king.A true king.Speaking of

them,where are these two again?”

       “Thor is training with his friends,and Loki…well…”

       “Do not tell me that he is wondering again close to the shore!”

       Odin’s exasperation was comic to see,because Frigga couldn’t hold back the smile she gave.Yet she nodded,squeezing his hand gently.

       “I shall go after him before his father throws him another tantrum.”

       That remark was rewarded with a low growl from the old king,a silent promise of a long,long speech for Loki when he shall return.Frigga knew though that this would serve only to push her younger son into wanting even more to go and see the humanity.Sadly,this had been a passion inherited from her and that Odin dismissed because his love for her had been stronger.For Loki,though,as in Thor’s case,Odin’s strong parenting implied a certain respect towards him and towards the rules in what humanity meant.Thor wasn’t very much interested in it,so he very much preferred the ocean,but Loki…his curious mind was pushing him towards discovering more about humans,about their way of living,about their ability to __walk__. Those two pair of ‘legs’,as mortal named them,were a mechanism he wanted to understand and many times,he even wondered how it would be if he were a human.It wasn’t different now.Close to the shore,in a secluded area of the beach,Loki often watched how human fishermen took out their boats every morning.At first,he was bothered that they are killing those wonderful creatures that were the fishes,but then he understood that they needed to feed and that the mermaids did the same,with the algae and other small creatures they had as meal.He was laid on his front on a long rock,away from anyone’s sight and watched the last boat go when he heard a shushed voice from behind him and a warm hand settling on his shoulder.

       “Loki…”

       “Mother? Why are you here? Don’t tell me father sent you again…”

       Before Loki’s beautiful facial expression would turn into a facade of disappointment,his gaze moved back to the sandy shore,trying to find another mortal to watch,trying to get this possible discussion elsewhere.Faith was with him,as it seemed. From far away,a young mortal approached the water line,dragging some fishing nets with him. To his surprise,he liked the way he looked.This mortal seemed rather poor,by the tattered clothes he wore,but beautiful nonetheless. He had beautiful blue ocean eyes,hair like sand and fair skin,smooth(he hoped) and young.

       “Here’s one beautiful specimen…”

       “Just like you,my son.”

       The stroke of his hair made Loki look again at his mother. A faint smile traced his lips,then his expression smoothed to neutrality again.

       “Your father hoped you would join him today.He wished to see you.Most of your time is spent not at home…”

       “By his notion,I would be most of the time in my room or his company. I’m not like Thor.I like it here.These mortals are interesting.”

       “Your father is only concerned,Loki.You must not blame him for that.He worries that mortals might become too curious for our safety.”

       “I know that,mother. I know what mortals did to our kind in the past. I did not forget. I did not forget either of the way I had almost been killed hundreds of

years ago. Or that mortal who hunted me for years…yet them…mortals like him,they might be pure. If we could twist them to…”

       “Loki,no. Controlling their minds is not an option.Let us live in peace as we’d always did.”

       Loki’s expression was blank.Behind that mask there were many thoughts growing and bothering him. Frigga would not know of them,though.So he turned

towards her,a light smile playing on his lips. His hand took hers,while his body dipped in the water.

       “Allow me to lead you home.I shall be there soon as well.”

       “My dear,where are you going now?”

       “Nowhere to be concerned.”

       The Allmother half believed his words,but somehow,she didn’t commented and let Loki lead her home.That’s how her little son was.She could not refuse him anything.Every time he smiled,her heart grew even more with happiness.It was even better when he was radiating a shining aura,that represented his happiness.Frigga’s understanding of him was deeper than even herself admitted. They swam the too well known way to home,at least until Loki had to part from her. A light kiss was given on her cheek,before the dark haired merman made his way towards the reef. A black bag was hanging at his waist,enclosed in a silk rope that held it safely in place. At days like these liked Loki to look for pearls. The ugly,sometimes stubborn creatures contained the most beautiful treasures. His biggest achievement was a rather large pearl,of a splendid golden color. It looked as if someone crafted it from gold,but it was natural. This pearl was very dear to his heart. Now the merman prince was interested in a particular,large pearl,that sadly was even rarest than his golden treasure. It didn't meant the rest were not precious or valuable. With his favorite dagger in hand,Loki swam above the reef,trying to find the well hidden oysters. His eyes were expert,so in a matter of minutes,he found a rather large oyster. Carefully,he used his dagger to opened it up,his inhuman strength making the sea creature give up easily the fight. Loki didn't killed them. He only took the pearls,leaving the oyster alive so it could produce another pearl over years. With this process,he continued his pearl hunt along the reef,hours flying by. Only later he realized how darkness fell over the water,his eyes too used to the feeling to bother him in his quest. A sigh passed his lips. He missed dinner...his father will be mad on him. Mmpf...as if he cared...being out in the sea was much better than to wonder in the palace bored. He patted his bag for a moment. It was full,a pleasing weight even. It was the time to return home.

        Or better said to "run",as mortals did. Loki's eyes shot up. A loud thunder had echoed in the sky,breaking its greatness in a deafening sound. A storm was coming...the prince knew he had to hurry before stronger waves would drag him into deep. Loki shot back home,smoothly swimming between the rocks,under the rocky edges of the reef,watching how fishes went to hide,how sharks or dolphins went lower to cover themselves. Asgard wasn't far now,but currents were getting stronger. If he won't make it,he'll have to hide in an underwater cave or at least in the reef. He stopped for a moment. Eyes shot up again,studying the force of the waves. It wasn't as bad yet,but Loki knew it can get worse. He was about to turn away,when something got his sight. An oval shape,dark and small,floated on the waves,seemingly without direction. It could be a mortal's boat. Could it be...no. Loki was too curious and didn't understand why.Mortals weren't usually his concern.Not all of them,though.But what if...what if it was that lovely mortal from earlier? He could be in danger.Something told him he might be there and not other stupid mortal who was caught by the storm. But...argh! This was all too confusing.

        "Huh...I don't care. I have to see,to convince myself."

         Recklessly,Loki swam towards the surface,despite the strong currents that kept pulling him away.Stroke after stroke,he thrived,his head breaking the water's surface. Only now he could see the true state of this storm. Dark clouds covered the sky in a black blanket of terror.Thunder and lightning played across it,waves raged and swallowed everything...the nature either could not control itself,or Odin's rage on him grew to this extent,Loki thought. As if there would be any difference...

        Loki shook himself out of these thoughts. He gathered all of his energy,forcing himself to swim on the surface,while keeping his head up. The boat was barely visible,but he lost it not from his sight as it grew bigger with each stroke of his through the water.

        Now close enough to it,he could see that he was not wrong. The man in the boat was the one he saw on the beach earlier. Loki bit his lip. He knew the ocean wanted to take its claim. It always did so. A sacrifice worth sometimes. Loki usually wouldn't care if the sea would take its claim,despite his liking to mortal kind,but now he felt something was different. Maybe this mortal was the key through which he could find more information. And maybe he wanted to see that beautiful specimen closer.So Loki breached through this last concern and gripped the edge of the boat once he was near,both hands helping him to push himself up. The golden crown on his head glinted with each lightning.A word was enough to get the other's attention.

        "You!"

         The blonde,wet head turned towards Loki. Eyes blue as the sky widened in horror to see this dark haired beast that clung on his boat. His last bit of control loosened. A giant wave washed over them and they were swallowed in.

         Loki lost conscious for some short minutes. When his eyes split open,he felt soft sand under his fingertips. He was on the bottom of the sea,torn down by currents. Green eyes looked around for the mortal. It soon shook him. He was at the bottom too,ankle wrapped in a rope that was caught between two rocks of the reef. Loki swam closer and remembered he had his dagger with him. In a single cut he freed the mortal. The skin around the ankle was red and some cuts were bruising it. Then the merman remembered that mortals could not breathe under the water.He quickly grabbed him,held him tight and with his last energy he swam to the shore.When or how he managed to reach the shore was a mystery for Loki. All his mind could resemble was that he slumped over the mortal once he knew him safe. Loki was tired. And weak.

         The sun rose on the clear sky with all of its strength. Nothing resembled last night's storm,excepting some scattered wood on the sand. Loki woke up slowly,still drowsy and tired. He found himself still laying on top of the other,unmoved. His eyes took in his surroundinga,until they fell on the mortal's face. He looked very pale,breathless.Loki laid his head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat.Nothing. Fingers checked for a pulse.Nothing again. This was not good,this meant that…no. The merman shook his head,his mind already trying to find a solution. It was then when he looked at his own hand.Mermaids could generate electricity through their fingertips,a natural skill they needed to not train.If this could work,he had to try it.So he let the small lightnings tingle his fingertips,until they were visible in a light blue. With an expert precision,the prince counted to three and sent a jolt through the mortal’s body,where his heart was,his hand making contact with the skin. He noticed how his body shook,but no sign of life was shown. Loki tried again. And again.And again. It seemed hopeless after a while,but something made the merman continue and not stop. A hint of desperation vibrated in his eyes,yet it vanished as soon as it appeared. He was going to try one more time,then give up. Lightning sparkled stronger on his fingertips and with a firm hold,he touched the mortal again.His body shook once more,but this time,a chocked gasp came out of his lips.Eyes widened,the mortal began to cough water out,his body curling in a fetal position on his side.Loki watched him carefully,relief washing over him in the same time. Many questions played on his tongue,but none he dared to ask.Probably the other wouldn’t have been able to,since he remained in that position,consciousness slipping out of his grasp.Loki’s sleek hand reached out,decided to wait a little longer to assure the mortal was fine,and brushed through the wet hair.His breathing was steady,so he dared to move him on his back,earning a growl from the man.Now Loki had a better view of his ‘beautiful specimen’.A slight smirk grew on his lips. The mortal had indeed soft skin,fair even,a strong well defined jaw and sharp cheeks.His torso looked good,softly lined muscles visible where the shirt was tattered.If not a mortal,he would have made a nice lover out of him. He liked the handsomeness he emanated.

       “I wonder what your name is…I would remember it…for the next time we’ll meet…”

       Oh,certainly,Loki had plans to know more about this mortal.About anything that makes a mortal be so. And who knows,maybe luck will be on his side and he __will__  make a lover out of him.Just as he was thinking about this detail,he jerked back a little as a hoarse voice tried to say something.It was the mortal. Loki crawled closer,intently hearing to understand what he wanted to mean. Only a single word passed the others’ lips,blue eyes briefly opening,for an as brief moment making eye contact with Loki before they rolled back in his head again.

       “T-Thomas…”

        Loki smirked.

       


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his reckless actions,Loki gets back home.All is about to get worse.

       Loki was so ready to ask so much more the mortal that even if his mouth was open,no word would come out of it. There were too many to be found out,since he was here. His mind was almost decided on a question,but before he formed it on his lips,the sounds of dogs barking and men shouting made his eyes flicker to the other side of the shore.On all gods,he thought. The sounds were growing louder,the barking becoming more insistent. Loki could not wait anymore. He had to return in the water before the mortals will see him.His green eyes glanced once more over the mortal.He was going to be fine.But Loki had to find him easier next time.So he bent over and ever so gently he kissed Thomas’ forehead.What the mortal won’t know is,though,that he will wear a magic mark by which the god will find him easier. The barking was so close that Loki could swear that in the next second he was going to be grabbed by one of those four legged mortal animals.This time he turned around,without looking back and crawled back to the water,cleverly hiding his trail with the end of his tail. He swam to deeper water,but stopped at the rock he usually laid on,to watch the shore again.Indeed,the merman had not been wrong.Three men with two dogs approached the unconscious young man,their barking ceasing for now.One of them,a chubby old man knelt close to Thomas and checked for a pulse.A shouted “He’s alive!” was sent towards the other two,who immediately hurried to the first,dogs let to sniffle around. Meanwhile,with short slaps over his cheeks,the chubby man made Thomas come back to consciousness.His eyes fluttered open,searching,but not finding.Disappointment could be read in the blue irises.

       “W-Where am I?” He asked after some moments,slowly trying to push himself up.The man helped him to,by wrapping an arm around his waist.

       “You’re back on the shore,my lad.God has been merciful with you,that the waves brought you back.”

       “I…I’ve lost the course…my boat was taken by the currents,I-I couldn’t return…”

       “We know that,my lad.It took us much to find you.We feared the sea had killed you.”

       Thomas looked towards the sea for a moment.He remembered little of what happened,of how he managed to reach the shore,but one thing he surely didn’t forgot.Those green eyes and that creature who ventured on his boat.These were scattered pieces,but he hinted,that the mysterious creature might have been his savior. His mind was turning and looking over this possibility,so he didn’t heard at first that the chubby man called him.

       “My lad?”

       “Uh…um…I want to get back home.C-Can you take me? My mother must be worried…”

       “Oh,she is for sure.Frantic even.Can you walk by yourself?”

       “I…don’t know.I’ll try.”

       With the help of the chubby man,and one more from the other two,Thomas got up on his feet.He felt pretty stable,so he decided that he could walk alone.The dogs were called back,but strangely,only one returned.The other was insistently sniffing the soft sand,a low growl vibrating in his throat.That got everyone’s attention.A bark echoed.Then another one and another,the dog getting more agitated by second.Its behavior made its owner to walk towards him and grab him by his collar.

       “Ye’ shut up! There’s nothing there!” He shouted,but the dog continued to bark.Annoyed,the owner took from his side a thick stick and hit the dog with it in his head,enough to make it whimper and cower away.

       “Please,don’t hurt him.”

       Thomas’ voice cut through the noise smoothly. He hated to see animals being hurt,especially by humans. Legs still shaking lightly,Thomas managed to reach the dog. He knelt next to him,watching him whimper in fear as he tried to caress his head.A light smile grew on his lips.

        "Shh...it's okay,buddy. I'm not going to hurt you. See?"

         The dog's head slowly lifted as Thomas' fingers stroked behind his ears in a gentle caress. It made the man chuckle happily,but only to be worried again as the dog started barking again. Thomas scrutinised the water line. Nothing could be seen. No boat,no fish. This was odd.

        "What is it,boy? What can you smell?"

         The brown dog looked straight towards the rocks,ears up high,in attention.Thomas frowned,unable to explain what was happening to him. But what if...no. It couldn't be. No. That creature couldn't be there. And what if it was? The man didn't wanted to believe this. Yet inwardly,a fear grew in him.If these men will go to search for it,it would be the death for that creature. And he didn't wanted that. After all,it might be his possible savior.

        "I guess he is agitated because of the sea. After a storm,many smells combine in the air,especially the one of algae. I think we should leave. Back in town he'll be calmer."

        "Aye. The sea is,yes. You're right,my lad. Let us go,my dear folks. A warm fire and good food awaits for us."

         Thomas released a sigh of relief. He was glad that they didn't questioned further the matter. The prospect of food and warmth was reminding him that there have been days since he took a proper meal. Yes,food was right. With a last glance towards the sea,Thomas took the dog and joined the men.

                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

         Loki didn't hurried at all to return home. He knew what sort of arguing he and his father will have. Honestly,he wasn't in mood for that. Actually,his mood was that good that he feared this moral will ruin it. The great palace was visible now,with its heavy coral doors adorned with gold. Loki stopped in front of it. He glanced at the guards,expecting a scathing remark upon his missing. Surprisingly,one of the guards only said a sentence.

        "His Majesty is waiting for you in the throne hall,my prince."

         Ngh. That was worse than a remark.Loki took a deep breath though,arranged his golden crown and prayed to the gods to get him out of this fast. He wasn't far inside the throne hall when suddenly,he felt himself squeezed in a firm hug. Sharp words rested on his tongue,ready to be hissed,but once Loki saw who his hugger was,the merman relaxed and returned the gesture,voice no louder than a whisper.

        "Mother..."

        "My son..." Frigga responded as breathy,as she kissed over her son's cheeks with a despair only a mother could hold. "I was so frantic. I thought you were wounded,lost or worse...caught by the mortals."

        "Mother,no mortal can catch me. I'd rather catch them."

         Despite her tears,Frigga chuckled softly at this remark. She wanted to say something more,but Odin's low voice broke the tender moment.

        "My son,come closer,please."

         Loki felt his tail turn jelly. Everything that began with "my son" was either good or disastrous. This time it was surely not far from the latter.He was brave enough,though.As he went further,he finally saw Thor too. The oaf was silent,probably from their father's order,but Loki felt,for the first time in his life,happy to see him.His expression was stern. So was Odin's.

        "We sent guards after you. We had almost lost you. Once more you are reckless about your actions,forget that mortals can discover you at any time and you even dare to watch them!!"

         Odin's voice was louder than the best thunder Thor could manage. Loki felt his heart sinking a little,at the last part of the statement. Had his mother told him about that,about today? A pained gaze was thrown towards her,before he neutrally fixed his gaze on his father.

        "Were not for our soldiers,we might have mourned you by now! Are you not aware that being alone in the depths of the ocean during a storm can bring your death? How would have we found your body if you died,if the currents would have dragged it miles away?"

       “They didn’t!”

        Loki’s exclamation echoed through the room louder than he’d initially expected it. That wasn’t going to end well at all.From the throne,in all of his tall glory,the Allfather rose,the familiar traces of anger already painting his stern features. All of this made Loki feel so small and unsettled in the same time.He bit his lower lip.Hard.In his long life,he’d learned enough of his father to know how angry he could get. Some limits not even him,the most stubborn merman of them all,would not pass.So this time,only this time,his mouth would remain shut,his sharp tongue caged.Odin’s scepter hit the floor hard.Hard enough to make the walls shake,despite the water’s pressure. / _ _That__  /was a force they would have only after living a life like his father did.

       “Do. Not. Dare to raise your voice at me like this,Loki! Not when you know your tongue can get the best out of you.You know what the rules of this realm say! No one must interact with mortals unless necessary! What was the reason…why is the reason you keep watching them?Do you realize you put an entire realm in danger by your foolish actions?”

        If anything,Loki felt his anger spike for a moment.As always. It was hard to keep oneself back when you know things that would easily be against others’ statements.His hand closed in a fist and despite himself,the prince couldn’t help but mutter under his breath.

       “As if you’d care if I get caught by a mortal…”

       The only eye of the king fixed on his son’s pale form. In a single swing he was face to face with him.All Loki knew in the next seconds was the weight of Odin’s palm across his left cheek.Blood gushed in his pores,the surface turning a bright red.Loki’s eyes were widened,his breathing as heavy as Odin’s.Frigga was in the next second next to her son.

       “Loki…”

       “How dare you - Loki Odinson - insult your own father and king??”

        Loki’s glare was colder than ice.If Frigga wouldn’t have been present,he would have unleashed his rage upon him.Words kept their sharpness,though.

       “You! Do! Not! Care! Remember the time when I was almost caught by those mortals? Beaten up and almost killed? Where were you at that moment? Oh,yes,gone with business in another realm! If Thor wouldn’t have been there,I would be dead!”

        Once more was tempted Odin to slap Loki,but his angered fist was held back by Thor.The Thunderer looked even less pleased with what was happening now.He would not allow his brother to be harmed.

       “Father,calm down! This is a nonsense!”

       “Thor is right,my dear.Please,stop it! He made a mistake,it can always happen.”

        Frigga’s calm tone calmed the king somehow.With this possibility of getting Loki out of the raging fire of his father unharmed,she motioned Thor to take his brother to his room,thing which he did,despite the young deity’s protest.Meanwhile,still angered,Odin fund his way back on his throne,his always weary expression even more accentuated now.Concerned,Frigga sat close to him.

       “Reckless.”

        That one word got all of her husband’s attention.

       “You are more reckless than your sons.I start wondering if you are any wiser than them.”

       “This discussion is not going anywhere,Fri-”

       “Yes,it does.Acting like this will only turn your sons against you.Let Thor aside for now.But think of Loki.He has not the warrior soul his brother owns.Yes,he is brave,he is very capable of fighting a war and winning it,but his heart is more sensible to other things.Things you may not understand.His lingering for your love is all he has from you.It is time to get closer to him,Odin.Slapping him only proved how stupid this action is.From now on he will think fighting is the only solution to get your attention. Be careful.It would be a shame to loose him.”

        Frigga rose with all her grace.She wanted to see her sons now.Her words,though…they echoed in Odin’s mind and soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After running away from home,Loki sees the mortal again.Thomas is not the only one he'll meet,though.

        Loki growled frustrated in his pillow. He hated his father. Hated the way he acted.The sting of his cheek was more vibrant than ever,but more vibrant was the sting in his heart. It would take some long time before he’ll forgive Odin for what he did.Now,he only wanted some time away from him.Oddly,his mind went back to Thomas.His wonderful,handsome face was still imprinted in his thoughts.Loki needed to see that mortal again.Soon.

        Hours passed like the wind. Sleep had taken over Loki a couple of times,yet he valiantly remained awake.Sleep would bring him more thoughts,more concerns.No one entered his room from the moment he was sent there.Actually,he didn't allowed anyone to enter.Not even his mother,or Thor,who from time to time asked him from behind the door if he was hungry or needed anything.Loki didn't needed that.He needed some time alone,away from everything and everyone. From the pillow,he rose his head,towards the window. It was early morning. For a moment,Loki wondered if Thor was still at the door. He wouldn't check,though. The oaf would burst into his chamber right away.

        His eyes closed again. This time,it wasn't because he felt tired. Now he was focusing his magic to find the trace he left on Thomas. If there was someone or something he wanted to think about,was the mortal. It was the only distraction he could find. It took little to find him. Loki could see him standing somewhere in a sunny place,a book on his lap.Thomas seemed peaceful and at ease,not as shaken as he'd first found him. The merman chuckled. It would have been even better if he would have been there to watch him closely. Maybe he could,actually.

        Pushing himself up,Loki glanced straight to the window. How didn't he thought of that? He came closer to it,looking down,only to see no guard was around. It was his chance. The only he'll get at this moment.So he got out through it and swam out like a bullet. He didn't looked back,only swam as fast as he could,passing the reef and finally coming out in the open ocean. A deep laugh passed his lips as he felt free again,even swirling a few times in the water. Now that he was free,he could go to see the mortal. Once more the path of magic was identified and Loki followed it,the familiar surroundings helping him as well.Soon enough,he spotted Thomas.He was still there,still with the book on his lap. Loki swam to a nearby stone and hid behind it. It made him smile. This fisherman was not like the others,not barbarian,or at least he didn't show to be one. Something was about to get his attention,though. As he watched Thomas opening the book,Loki noticed how his eyebrows furrowed,how he suddenly bit his lower lip.

        "Let's try this again..." He heard him saying,as if it was a burden what he was about to do. Loki frowned,but watched further. Not knowing that he was watched,Thomas put his finger where the first paragraph began and started to read.

        "W-w...h...where...t...the...sea...em...embr...embraced..."

        By all means,Loki was shocked. The struggle in Thomas' voice pained him mentally,not as much as the way Thor used to read as a child,but it was unpleasant.He knew he shouldn't have been shocked. Many mortals were so dumb,especially those from lower social classes...but for Thomas he felt sorry.Sorry because he was indeed a beautiful man,who had an air of elegancy about him. It was a shame that he didn't know such a simple thing as reading. And here an idea came into his mind.This was a chance to get closer to the mortal,to know him better. Yes,this was it. Loki felt a rush of pride. He's not Odin's puppy to listen to him,no matter if he's his father or not.No matter what will happen,he’ll take the consequences as such.

        So from behind the stone,he crept out,a smile on his lips.

       “Mm…having issues with reading?”

        Thomas had almost dropped the book from his hands.Eyes wide,the man stared at the other one,speechless. Why was someone here? Was this man stalking him?

       “I think this is not your interest. Who are you? Why are you here?”

       “I could ask you the same thing. Not many people come here.”

       “This is a quiet place where I can read in peace.” Thomas said,a touch defensive. “You still haven’t answered my question,though.”

       “Oh,my…do not you recognize me? What a shame.Think a little…Thomas.”

        Thomas was now even more shocked.It was certain.This man was stalking him. He held the book tighter to his chest,eyes narrowed.His eyes studied closely this man.Something told him he looked familiar,but he couldn’t say if he’d ever seen him here,or in one of the many places he’s been so far.

       “I do not recall to have met you before.”

        An elevated answer.There surely must be some noble blood in him,Loki thought.Once more he smiled at the mortal,now casually leaning against the rock.His tail was still hidden in the water,so Thomas thought him still a mortal.

       “Hmm…it might be true.We’ve only met once and that was in a flash.I have scared you and I apologize.”

        Thomas continued to stare at Loki.His mind was working hard to remember any detail of this man.He looked at his body,or what he could see from it,his hair,his face,his eyes…his eyes! Something like a light struck the man’s mind.Those eyes! Last night…the creature!

       Loki smirked.The expression the mortal held was enough to tell him that he remembered.It wasn’t necessary to hide anymore.With ease he moved through the water,towards the side of the stone that faced Thomas and climbed on it,his green,long tail on full show. The way the man’s mouth gaped was funny to watch.

       “Close your mouth,Thomas.I am nothing unusual.”

       “Wh-what…w-who are you…what is this?!”

       “Oh,you foolish mortal…is this not obvious? I am a merman.”

        These words were so bluntly said that Thomas couldn’t do more than stumble up on his feet. His mind was racing.He was wondering if he should run and tell everyone,or just sit here…and ask him more? Oh,stop it,Thomas,this is a merman,or what is supposed to be one.You know they deceive men,Thomas thought.Yet his feet didn’t moved,not closer,not away from the creature. Damned be his curious nature…

       “Alright.Let’s say you’re a merman,one of those creatures that deceive people.Why should I trust you?”

        Smart too,Loki added inwardly.He began to like this mortal more and more.His tail splashed in the water,a bit lazily.

       “True,you should not.”

       “Good.Then why are you here,stalking me?”

       “Because I did not received any thanking for having saved you.”

       “What? Now you even pretend a reward?? You know,you would have better never saved me.What are you pretending from me? My soul? Well,to your

surprise,you shall not get it.”

       “So ungrateful…tell me,Thomas,are you like this every day?”

       The man fell silent. Ungrateful he’s never been. Never would be.Not even towards a creature like this one.Thomas straightened his back,his gaze a cold arrow

thrown above the merman.

       “I am not ungrateful.I never forget those who made me a good in my life and I always try to repay it somehow. Let us be fair,though.Do not judge me without

knowing me.”

       “Then let me know you,then.I have saved you with a reason,as you can guess.I would not usually spend my time on saving such a soul like yours.But you have

something different…less dumb.”

       “And what is your plan with me? Do you really thing I am going to accept anything just to pay back my duty? Again,you are wrong.”

       “A plan? I do not have a plan. I am a mere curious mind.I wish to know more about mortals and their habits. And I have thought you need some help with

reading.I see a fine piece of literature in your hands.”

        By instinct,Thomas hid the book under his arm.He came closer to Loki,a questioning look on his face. Courage was vibrant in his veins,because he walked and walked until he was knee deep in the water,to face Loki better.It was amazing how green those eyes were…Thomas felt pity that the merman treated him this way.Actually,he wondered If all of this was real.He was wondering still…

       “I hardly believe you are pleased with only teaching me how to read.”

       “This is your opinion.And what if I show you that my only purpose is to actually know more about your kind? Come on,Thomas.Look,we can even make a deal.I teach you how to read,while you just let me know more about your kind.If you ever feel that I am going to do something else,then you may go.But I have only one condition…no one must know we are going to meet here.And no one must know who or what I am.If they ever will,then I shall find you and I shall take your life,no matter on what sea you’ll travel on.”

        Why am I not leaving,Thomas asked himself.Was it his curiosity this strong? Yes,he was marveled to know mermaids existed and even more,he loved to know more about them,but this could mean danger.If the stories were true,he might end drowned on the bottom of the ocean. Yet this one…he was a male.Maybe he wasn’t drowning people. He watched how Loki stretched his hand for a shake to close the deal.Thomas was still looking at this with suspicion,but nevertheless,his hand stretched and took hold of his for a firm shake.Oddly,the feeling of his skin wasn’t as gross as he’d expected it. Even thought it was wet,his hand was smooth and warm to the touch.Probably he’ll regret this.Surely he will.

        On the other hand,Loki was pleased to have convinced the mortal to accept.He knew himself too well this was from vanity.Mostly to show his father he could be around mortals without putting their people in danger. Before Thomas would try to pull back,he took hold of the mortal’s wrist and pulled him just a little closer,his lips curled into a smirk.

       “Tomorrow,at sunrise.Alone.Here.”

       “I shall be.”

        With a harsh pull,Thomas stepped back,not even looking at the merman.He needed to get back home,needed to put his mind in order and think of what he’s just done.Loki just shook his head at the mortal,knowing he’ll get to him sooner or later.For now,he planned to reach the reef again. He jumped in the water,swimming fast until he was in the deep again.The day was bright,the sun was warm.No more storm seemed to bother anymore this day. The proud smile that formed on his lips could not be wiped.It just stayed there,as he calmly strode through the water,not caring of the concern his absence awakened back at home,or the anger of his father. It quite distracted him,really,because soon he noticed he was far from the reef. Annoyed that he had to push himself towards the surface,the prince swam up,needing to see his position.Once his head broke to the surface,he froze in shock.A weapon was fixed right in his face,while two dark eyes watched him.Damn.

       “Finally seeing each other again! Thought to have lost you,lad!”

        Loki tightened his jaw.He’s really been distracted.But not this was the matter,though.In front of him was a man that had been almost his death years ago.By this point,the merman thought him dead.He wasn’t.

       “Kan gudene brenne deg.”

       “Still as lovely as before.How is your mother?”

       “You have no right to know anything about her! Now go,before I snap your neck in two!”

       “Snap my neck? Did you forget the last time? You should probably fear me of snapping your neck!”

        The merman felt the others’ hand grabbing his shoulder.By instinct he took a harsh hold of his arm and grabbed his neck with the other. A low growl passed Loki’s lips.

       “Go /away/! Do not force my hand!!”

        Struggling for air,the man dropped his gun,now trying to free himself from the clawing grip on his throat.Loki’s anger was absolute,his neck vein becoming visible with all the feelings burning into him.Why had this man to be alive still? Oh,how much regretted that he wasn’t allowed to kill him…finally,he had to let go of the mortal,because he felt him loose consciousness.The man fell on his back in the boat,coughing for air.

       “Y-you cursed creature!! I shall kill you and butcher you! People will know what you are!!”

        Loki barely heard those words.By now,he was far away from the boat,his magic carrying him away from this place.It was the best solution for him to not be followed and discovered where he lived.All he wanted now was to see his mother,no matter if he’ll be closed in the dungeons for having ran off like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kan gudene brenne deg. This sentence means "May the gods burn you.",just to know it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas finally makes a decision.Loki is hiding something,yet the mortal can't understand what yet.

        Like a furious student,Thomas strode through the streets of the city towards his house. He was clutching the book tightly to his chest,,not wanting to get it dirty as he avoided each pool of dirt,each smelly scent or any curious eyes.Many eyed objects like this,as a possibility for theft. Poverty could push you to anything. There were many thoughts playing on his mind,all of them about the merman.He didn’t even told him his name,no matter how much he asked.Some people stopped to greet him ,but it seemed like Thomas’ ears were shut down and no sound reached him anymore.This way he stepped out of the town again,on the other side of the coast,where rocks let place once again for sand and grass to thrive. His house was placed at the top of the hill,surrounded by a small fence,on which fishing nets rested.Thomas’ pace slowed down when he got closer,his thoughts deep still. Once or twice he knocked at the wooden door,while he tried to peel off his shoes .Those could not even be called shoes anymore,since the old leather was so worn that holes appeared in it. They also were rather tight on his feet,since he had them since he was a mere adolescent.It squished his toes in like vices.The door opened soon,from behind it peeking out a lady.She was not very tall,her body being dressed in a such old dress,that the floral print was almost disappeared from it. An apron was circling her still defined waist,while on her shoulder rested a towel. Her warm smile and loving brown eyes wiped away some of Thomas’ frown.

       “My son…”

        His blue eyes closed once her arms circled around him in an embrace.Book in one hand,Thomas returned the gesture right away,shoulders lowering heavily.It felt so good to be home…

       “Mother…”

       “Why did you leave? You are still not fully well,Thomas.”

       “Mother,I am fine. I feel nothing more than tiredness.It will pass.I needed some air,to refresh my mind.How are you?”

       “I am well,do not worry for me.Come in.The night is coming.It will get cold.”

        A sad smile traced Thomas’ lips.Gently he kissed his mother’s forehead,taking care afterwards to place well the book in the small library he owned in his room.His sadness didn’t came from his mother’s fault,not at all. The fact was…even if they would stand outside or inside the house,the sensation of cold would be the same. The roof had many holes,that Thomas succeeded to repair most of the time,but since the wood was so old,new holes would appear in it. Only three rooms formed this place,one being reserved to Thomas,one to his mother,while the third was reserved for for multiple purposes,being in the same time a closet,a kitchen and more.The lack of money threw them in this situation. Thomas had very little education,his mother’s biggest pain being the impossibility of offering it to him.Yet despite the lack of it,the young fisherman had manners that were better than of any other aristocrat.His mother knew this was a natural trait,but she would not discuss it further.

        A barely visible fire burnt in the small chimney this house had,the cold almost defeating it.Thomas sat in front of it,eyes glued on the small flame which tried to thrive against the cold air.Thoughts still played on his mind heavily.Why had he accepted this easily? What if he just threw himself into death’s arms without realizing it? Anything could happen to him,anything that would make his mother remain alone forever. Maybe he should give up.Maybe he should go tomorrow to the merman and tell him he wished no help? Damn,even the notion of merman was so foreign on his tongue. It still felt like madness. He was considering this was still a dream he had to wake up from.

        And what if you take the risk,asked that small voice in the back of his head.What if this is a chance to take that risk you were never brave enough to take? This situation can not go on like this,you need a better life,Thomas! Being able to read is just a step forward you need to take.You can’t do this alone!

        Thomas let his head heavily rest between his hands.This fight between instinct and ration was unpleasant,because it confused him even more.He sighed deeply,his breath coming out in a steam that soon disappeared.His gaze fell over the chimney.The fire had died.His blood suddenly boiled in his veins and for a moment,he lost control.Thomas grabbed one of the small branches left on the bottom of the log basket and threw them against the metallic body.They made a clanking sound,that startled his mother.

       “Thomas,my dear are you alright?”

        The man’s head tilted upwards,eyes vulnerable as he stared at his mother,only now realizing his small outburst.His gaze quickly fell down,ashamed,shoulders lowering heavily again.Thomas’ mother came closer,concerned even more now.She placed her hands on each side of his face,forcing him this way to look in her eyes.There was sadness and tears dwelling in those beautiful cerulean irises.

       “Oh,Thomas…don’t cry,my son.”

        Just as she said these words,the young man embraced her again,this time with the need of consolation that only from a mother he could get. Those tears he barely held were let to freely fall,muffled sobs against her shoulder escaping him.She asked no more,resuming only on carding her fingers through his sandy hair,murmuring soft reassurances in his ear.It worked,because after a while,her son’s sobs ceased,his breathing becoming less shaky.As gentle she forced him to walk into his room,where,as in his childhood,she tucked him in bed,taking care to wrap well the blanket around him.

       “Sleep,my darling boy.Your mother is here to guard your dreams.”

        A kiss was laid on his forehead,the woman brushing his hair a bit longer.All pain and worry were vanished from his expression now and that was gladdening. With a low sigh,she sat down in a dusty,old armchair next to his bed,doing just what she promised : watch his sleep.

                

                                                                                                         <<<<<<<<<<<  >>>>>>>>>>>>

 

        The sand was extremely hot this morning,Thomas noted,as his bare feet took each step over it.It was one of the rare occasions in which he didn’t have to wear his tight shoes. On his shoulder rested a bag,which contained some food and his most precious book.His decision was taken last night,when he was sobbing like a boy against his mother’s shoulder.It was impossible to continue life like this.This was one of the few good shots life threw at him and as dangerous or odd it seemed,Thomas felt ready to take it. His favorite spot was visible,so he began to walk faster,Loki wasn’t there yet.It was for the better.This way,Thomas had a bit of time to make himself look presentable. He placed his bag in a spot where water couldn’t reach,then walked towards the waves.It was sea water,but it was better than the filthy water from the city. His clothes were discarded quickly aside,his naked body on full show now.No one was here,though,so he couldn’t care less.Yet he wasn’t ‘that’ alone.While Thomas was nearing the shore,in the same time Loki arrived too. His state was certainly not good. That carefulness that he put in his appearance was missing,his hair was rather messy and a large purple wound that he seemed to not have even cared to hide.In a single phrase,he was destroyed.On the inside and outside.What in his hope was a simple discussion with his mother turned into a horrible night.Loki couldn’t believe it,but it seemed that everyone lied to him for so long…including his mother.Now nothing seemed viable for him,nothing,including his stay in Asgard.He didn’t wanted to hear of that place anymore for a while.Actually he wanted to hear of nothing and no one connected to it anymore.Only the mortal he tried to get close to was the only viable thing he could focus on from now on.He would be a perfect distraction.This is why,despite his state,he came here.Loki needed to see the mortal.And there he was,he said to himself as he noticed the mortal in the water.Loki was ready to put on his arrogant mask and approach him when he noticed what was Thomas actually doing. He wasn’t just swimming,he was swimming naked! THAT was something that could distract him well.Loki swam silently behind a rock,where Thomas couldn’t spot him and began to watch with interest.Thomas was returning to lower water,where he began to scrub the dirt off his skin.Oh and for a mortal he was not looking bad at all,the merman concluded.His skin,even though tanned by the sun,looked soft and flawless;his body was lean,his narrow waist ending with sharp hips and a most delicious butt.His legs was something he was fascinated about,since Loki had only a tail.They were long,very long and lean,so perfectly going with the rest of Thomas’ body.The merman licked his lips slowly,wondering how would it be if he’d touch the mortal,brush his hands over that creamy skin to see how it ‘d feel,how sensitive it would be.A shudder ran down the merman’s back. Now he was even more sure that he needed this mortal. From /all/ points of view.

        Without knowing that he wasn’t alone,Thomas stepped out of the waves once he was out.He laid down on the warm sand,eyes closed and let the sun dry him.That gave the chance to Loki to get closer. As silent he swam through the water,until the point he had to crawl on the sand.Chin resting on his palms,he grinned widely,decided to speak.

       “You should not lay naked on the sand,Thomas.Who knows who would want to take advantage of you like this~”

        That voice and the closeness of it made Thomas jump up from his position.He noticed the merman between his legs,grinning like stupid.Very conscious of his state,he blushed,then quickly covered his crotch with his hands.

       “Dammit,why do you have to do this…you??”

       “Aw,that bad I scared you? Again? Thomas,if we are going to see each other so often,you need to stop getting scared like this.And my name is Loki,not ‘you’.”

        There was a smug grin on Loki’s lips,that would not be wiped away too soon.Before Thomas would run away from him again,Loki wrapped his hand around his ankle and held him still.His thumb brushed slowly the skin,his expectations not disappointed.The man’s skin was indeed very soft and so very warm.Loki could sense how flustered he was.

       “Now,now…I see you are here.But are you here just for a swim or did you decided to respect our deal?”

       “What do you think I’m here for?”

       “Who can know? I can not see in the future.”

        Rolling his eyes,Thomas tried to wiggle himself free again,but Loki’s hold was still firm on his ankle.He cleared his throat,glaring for a moment at the merman.

       “Will you let me go so I can get dressed,please?”

       “Why should I? No one else is here,and well,I don’t think there is a reason to be ashamed.It is nothing I have not seen before.”

        That was a lie,of course.Loki had never seen a mortal this close and especially naked.So he wanted to take all the possible advantage to have Thomas in this state for long,but the mortal seemed very posh about the subject.That made him even more of a challenge,one that Loki loved to take.

       “Still,there is no actual reason to remain naked.And it’s not moral to be like this.”

       “Ugh,fine…you’re such a posh thing,Thomas…”

        The man obviously blushed again,while with shaky hands he began to put on his clothes.By the time he was fully dressed,his blush had fully disappeared.Loki meanwhile took his place on the rock he sat on the previous day,eyes closed while with a pained soul he tried to push himself away from any thought related to his family.A shadow that covered his face and took away the warmth made him open his eyes again.Thomas had climbed next to him,book in his hand.

       “Are you still up to teach me how to read? You do not look very well…”

        Loki sat up suddenly.He glared coldly at Thomas for a moment,the gesture making the mortal frown softly with an apology already forming on his lips.A sigh escaped the merman,quickly realizing that the mortal was not guilty of his state.

       “I have been through a fight.This is why I do not look presentable.Yet I shall be well.Now open the book.I shall show you the letters first and maybe teach you how to write them too.”

       “Fare well…but I do not have paper,nor a feather…”

       “Let that on me,Thomas.”

        With the help of magic,Loki dried his hands,then conjured a pile of blank papers,ink and a feather to write with.He passed them to Thomas,while he took the book.This way,the merman began to explain the alphabet to the mortal,showing him on paper each letter,then putting him to write the letter by the model he made.It proved that Thomas was a fast learner,because he understood fast each letter.The way he wrote them was not very good yet,but with practice,he was going to have a beautiful handwriting. Three-four hours passed this way,the mortal eager to learn everything at once.Loki still wondered why such a young,beautiful man like him was lacking this much needed education.After a while,though,he stopped,knowing a pause was needed to be taken.The merman felt hungry,That’s why he decided to fish something fast.He let Thomas wait for him,while he dipped in the deep.Yet he quickly returned to the surface,thing that surprised the man.

       “Hey,are you alright?” He asked,watching how Loki crawled back his way on the rock.He was having a hold of his purple shoulder,seemingly in pain.

       “I am fine.It will pass.”

       “No,it will not.Look at you,you’re hurt.”

       “I am fine,Thomas,I do not need your assistance!!”

        Thomas froze in his place for a moment.He was not scared,though.As stubborn as the merman,he came closer and swatted his hand away from his wound.There was bluntness in his voice.

       “Let me see.I’m good with injuries.”

        Surprisingly,Loki said nothing more and allowed Thomas to check his wound.It was a bad blow,but no bone was broken or moved out of its place.Some medicinal herbs would help healing it.

       “Can you heal this yourself?”

       “No.” Loki admitted,not knowing why he did so. “I do not master healing magic this well.”

       “Okay.I can help.Have you heard of ‘The Sea Holly’?”

       “Not exactly.What is it good for?”

       “Healing wounds.I should find it somewhere here.Wait for me.”

        Jumping down,Thomas began to look at the sand,trying to find the plant.Soon he found it and he gathered some of it,then returned to Loki.Using two rocks,he pressed the plant until it became a paste.He applied it to the wound,covering the ugly purple,then ripped from his shirt a piece of it and wrapped it tight to keep the paste there.

       “You’ll need to be away from water for an hour at least.You can stay in low water,though.Um,Loki?”

        The merman was not even paying attention.Loki was gazing towards the horizon,eyes glassy.Thomas felt uneasy to ask again,but he couldn’t help it.He put a hand on his forearm,a warm gesture to get his attention.

       “Loki,are you alright? Does it hurt you worse?”

       “Have you ever been lied,Thomas? Have you ever been fooled by your family in such a way that you can not find a way to forgive them,no matter how much you care about them?”

       “I…um,no. But I suppose I would be very upset if I would be lied. It depends on the reason why they lied,though.”

       “Hmm…they say for protecting the person they lied to.”

       “I see…well,then it might be a viable reason.”

        Loki was about to answer to that,but his attention was got by the sound of gunshots and some voices not far away.They were not alone anymore…       


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes decisions.Things get even more complicated.

        The two men gazed towards the source of the noise,soon noticing a boat that was nearing the shore.Who was it,Thomas couldn’t say,but Loki did,so he suddenly took a harsh hold of the man’s arm.He dragged him in the water,Thomas barely having time to reply.They were not in very deep water,but they were well hidden between the rocks.Thomas gave a very confused look.

       “Loki,what’s happening? Do you know who that is?”

       “Shush,Thomas.Keep your voice low or we will be heard.Yes,I do know who that is.I can not tell you much now.Now stay silent.”

        Just to assure the mortal won’t speak,Loki covered his mouth with his hand,this way letting him blinking with long eyelashes at the merman. Thomas didn’t protested,though,oddly and instead did as he was told,curiously peeking between the rocks at the boat that was coming closer. He noticed how it soon hit the sand,and how a tall,angry looking man stepped out of it,a gun held loosely in his hand.It shone in a silver gleam,dangerous and cold.Thomas’ blue eyes widened suddenly.

       “Fucking idiots…they can’t even pay a penny extra…I’ll buy that fish from them…niegh…now where is he? He said he’d be here in half an hour….”

        The man continued to curse under his breath,pacing back and forth in front of the boat as he did so.Loki recognized him immediately.It was Maverick,the man from yesterday whom he almost fought with.Sorrow and anger began to boil again in his veins.All of the self control he had helped him,though,so he stayed still,even if his body trembled with all of those feelings.Thomas noticed that and even if he didn’t know what was going on,took hold of Loki’s arm and squeezed it in a sort of reassuring way.It seemed to have effect,because slowly,the prince was trembling less than before. They continued to watch the man pacing around for a while longer.Then another voice was heard,that came from the opposite direction.Another man,probably the one Maverick was waiting for,stepped closer.The two shook hands,then began to speak.

       “Did you get the harpoons I’ve told you to buy?”

       “Yeah,I did.Do you think it will be enough to take down that creature?”

       “It must be!! I am beginning to loose my patience.He appeared again,so I must take advantage before it disappears again.I also need to find his mother.These two together will value a lot.”

       “You know people still think you mad,right? Until you won’t come with the proof,no one will give a damn,Maverick.”

       “Oh,but they will!! Once I get them with these,they will be mine and I shall prove the world that I was not mad with my words!! Trust me!! Now go! I do not want us to be seen here.Remember,the longer you keep your mouth shut,the more money you will get.”

       “I do remember that.But you better be right with this.Else you’ll have to pay me double for not spilling out that I have bought illegally these harpoons.”

       “Don’t you dare threaten me,don’t you dare!!Now go!!”

        Shaking his head in disbelief,the other left without saying another word.Maverick did the same,taking the harpoons the other handed to him and hopping in the boat.From their hidden corner,Thomas and Loki watched everything,the mortal feeling even more confused and the merman even more cleared about the situation. Those were poisoned harpoons.And he was pretty close to discover what poison was it.It could be easily something to paralyze,since he didn’t wanted them dead.A low growl escaped his lips,his hold on Thomas loosening.Now able to speak,the man looked at the angry prince and dared to ask.

       “Who were those? Were they related to you? What did they wanted?”

       “Thomas,please,don’t ask.This is none of your business,alright? I need to fix this alone.”

       “Alone? Loki,these men looked very dangerous and very determined on whatever they want to do.Isn’t it too much for only one person?”

       “How dare you question my abilities,you pathetic creature?? Do not you think I am strong enough to kill those two rats??Tell me!!”

        In split second,Thomas found himself cornered by the other,a hand already curling around his neck.He realized this had been a wrong move,but damn,the man was right in his assumption.

       “If you are going to act alone,you might be doomed to failure not because you’d be weak,but because they’d always find treacherous ways to get you in a trap.Just think,Loki…would not be that convenient to them? To have you coming on your own just to lure you in their trap easily?”

        Thomas was right.Right to the very last word.What Loki could do,though? His relations with his family were rather shaky at the moment.There was no guarantee that his father will send him any help if he revealed everything that happened.It was equal to useless.For now,his home’s location was secret,but Maverick was on his tail,literally.Where could he hide? This gulf was not a safe place anymore. His gaze fell on the mortal,who was still in his grip.Loki released him quickly,realizing how terrible and frightening he must look now.Pushing Thomas away using this attitude was something he didn’t preferred. The mortal was his only solution at the moment.

       “Fare well.Your point is right.I must think a plan.First,though,I need a favor from you.”

        The man looked at him baffled.Not a moment ago he was about to choke him to death,and now he is asking him a favor? God,he is a madman…

       “Wh-what favor?” Was he really continuing this? It seems he was.

       “I need a place to stay.For an unknown period of time.I need to blend in enough to not be recognized.”

        This statement confused Thomas more than he’d expected.Was Loki meaning on earth? It would mean that the merman is capable to somehow walk between humans.A huffed laugh passed his lips.This was also meaning that him,a prince of the seas,would be forced to live among the poor society of London…or not.If he was rich enough,he would easily integrate among the wealthy ones.It was probably for the better…

        Loki watched closely Thomas’s struggle,as well as the way his face lit up,then was covered by a veil of sorrow.A smirk grew in the corner of his lips.There was no need to foresee in order to read this man’s thoughts.At least not for the merman.

       “So? Do you have any suggestions?”

       “I…uh…I think you can come to my house…but it’s not very luxurious and not very pleasant to live in sometimes.”

       “Hmm…do you have any siblings?”

       “No.It’s me and my mother only.”

       “Good.Does she know about me?” Loki’s lips grew in a smirk.

       “No.Of course not.I have made a promise.But I will find a story to reveal that will cover you up in front of her.”

       “Fare well.Then we shall see how this will unravel.”

        With these last words,and a glance full of amusement,the merman crawled back on the rock they’d previously sat on,this time taking care that his tail was fully out of water. Thomas watched him unmoved,trying to figure out how will Loki try to change himself.Magic and such were foreign to him,who not longer than a few days ago believed that the existence of fantastic creatures of sea were simple bedtime stories.The answer to his unspoken question came in a flash.Under a veil of green light,Loki’s tail disappeared,as well as his golden body ornaments and the braids from his hair.Thomas was fascinated by this light,since he’d never seen something alike,not even through the windows of the rich mansions he sometimes passed by.He continued to stare mesmerized,at least until the light slowly dimmed.In front of his eyes was now revealed a different Loki.That glow which seemed to always surround him was gone,his hair now resembled a mess of dark strands and his body seemed even paler.Thomas could notice that his makeshift bandage was still there though.In a word,Loki was this : vulnerable.

       “Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to come closer? I will not bite.Not in this form,at least.”

        Thomas had to blink twice to connect with reality again.He glanced down for a moment,embarrassed,then gazed back towards Loki.Slowly he stepped closer,rather unsure of what he should do or say.For now he just found the merman incredibly beautiful…and naked.A blush immediately appeared on his cheeks,his blood warming up under the skin.

       “Uh,you know you can not walk naked through the city,right?It’s not…normal here.”

       “My dear Thomas,did you truly think I would have walked naked? Let us say my nudity is reserved only for a certain type of people,a…select group.Do not worry that gorgeous mind of yours.”

        A flick of wrist was enough to make a rather poor garment appear on his body.Loki resembled more or less a man from the low class,which was a good point if he still wished to blend in.Thomas,on the other hand,was blushing up to his ears.This was so wrong,so inappropriate,but…he liked it.Wanted it. The merman had a certain influence on him,of which he couldn’t get rid.

       “Um…I think we should go to my home.The sun will set down soon.”

       “Mm…fare well.We shall.”

        Still smiling due to Thomas’ reaction,Loki jumped off the rock,just as he’d do when having a tail.This time he had no tail,though,so when he landed in the water,he fell on his front.And it hurt.Badly.Gladly,the man heard the thump too and quickly hurried to where the merman fell,keen on helping him.He grabbed him by his arms and turned him around in low water.Loki coughed,having to remember that this form didn’t allowed him to breathe underwater.

       “Loki! Are you alright?”

       “Damned mortal devices…how do you use such limbs?” Asked Loki,now wet from head to toes. As a mortal,the feeling wasn’t pleasant at all.In the same time,Thomas began to laugh.The merman wasn’t pleased at all.His frown managed to swallow some of that deep,rich sound,which would have been pleasant to Loki if the sound wouldn’t have been directed towards him.

       “Oh…you see..humans need a couple of years to learn how to walk.We are unable to walk until we are one or two years old.We first crawl,then walk.What I think you should need is a bit of…practice.Would you be the one to accept help this time?”

        A hand was stretched towards Loki as a sort of peace treaty and help in the same time.Despite his embarrassment and maybe the beginnings of self hate,he took a healthy hold of the offered hand and allowed Thomas to pull him upwards.His legs still felt like jelly.It was hard to keep an upward position.This is why he fondly leaned against the mortal when he felt an arm going around his torso to offer support.Thomas smiled in return,knowing it wasn’t good to make any comment at the moment.

       “Slowly.One step at the time.Don’t hurry.”

        Loki huffed.Above all,he hated to receive indications from anyone who was not his mother.He remained silent,however,having to admit that in this matter,he was no expert.It was the first time when he used this form in a practical manner.Many times it had the purpose of luring stupid mortals into the depths.Now it was difficult,though.More than the outward appearances were showing.So he went slowly,pushing one foot forward through the water,mostly dragging it.

       “Lift it up.You can’t walk like that.”

        Another huff.Mortals were really bossy when they wanted it.Yet again,he did as he was asked and the next foot was lifted before he took another step forward.This,way,Loki managed to walk a couple of meters,each step more confident than the last. After a while,Thomas let his arm slowly slip away,until Loki was able to walk alone. The merman didn’t even noticed that,at least until he realized no arm was supporting him anymore.Turning around with a grin,he glanced at the mortal,feeling proud inwardly.

       “Huh…it was not that difficult to manage.I can even…run!”

        With that,Loki hurried to run a bit,but it proved to be too early,because he fell again.That brought another laugh from Thomas,who in a flash was next to him again.Once more he hoisted him up by his arms and brought him in a standing position.

       “Let’s not hurry to that step,alright? Wait a little.Before we go,I need to make something.”

        Without knowing what the mortal was up to,the merman waited and watched him walk around rather aimlessly.It wasn’t aimless at all.Thomas was looking for some mud.Even wet,Loki looked too good to be considered poor.So a bit of dirt would always wipe away the cleanliness.Smirking,he returned with the wet,wiggly mud between his hands and presented it to Loki.

       “Close your eyes.”

       “Why? What are you going to do with that?”

       “I will transform you a little.You are still too ‘royal’.”

       “And how is dirt going to change that?” The merman asked,an eyebrow rose.

       “Like this.”

        Without further ado,Thomas threw a part of the mud on Loki’s handsome face,splashing it in what seemed to be an abstract painting.On the other hand,well…Loki wasn’t happy.Why did the mortal dare to do such a thing?

       “You mindless-”

       “Shush! Don’t insult me for nothing.You’ll thank me soon.It’s not pleasant,I know,but you’ll get used to it.”

        As fast as he could,Thomas smeared the merman with mud from head to toe.Now the two looked quite alike.When he was pleased with the outer appearance,he patted Loki on the back.

       “Don’t stand too straight.Get as less attention as possible.And the language.Keep it basic.Too complicated words would confuse people more.Also,don’t stare too much at the nobles if they pass by.It will be taken as defiance.And one more thing.Words such as ‘mortal’,or ‘creature’ are not commonly used here.Avoid them as much as you can.”

        Loki frowned.Intimidation was his best weapon.It was so odd to see that Thomas avoided to even looked at the nobles,as probably many of his class did.It proved a rift between rich and poor.It made him question many of his own actions in the past against mermaids and mermen of lower classes.Sighing,he simply nodded at Thomas.

       “So many rules…fare well.I shall try to follow them as best as I can.”

       “Fare well.Let us go.Night will come soon.My mother will be worried.”

        Saying nothing more,Loki only motioned to the mortal to move on and lead the way.He let his back curve a little,which felt odd at first,since his whole life,he’d been asked constantly to keep his back straight. It took little to accommodate to this position.It was harder to keep his gaze low.Watching the ground was not his way of acting in the society.It was almost depressing.This is why he searched for something else to stare at,something to distracting from this feeling that scratched the back of his mind.Then it was when his gaze fell on Thomas.The blonde was walking just a bit forward,which gave Loki a very good angle of his body.Despite his poor status,Thomas was a very good looking man.Loki noticed that when he watched him bath in the ocean.Yet beyond the physique,this man had something noble about him.The way he moved,so graceful,so proud,but without himself realizing it,his manners,by the way he greeted everyone,every detail of this revealed that inwardly,Thomas was so much more.Loki was bound to bring that out.Why? He was still to discover.For now,he just discarded all the glances mortals threw at him.

        Watching Thomas walking seemed to have distracted the prince more than he’d expected.Only when he bumped into him he was shaken back to reality.They were not in the city anymore,but in front of a house.It was poorly looking,Loki could notice.The woods of the windows was slowly beginning to rot,the roof seemed to have as many patches as it had holes and the structure itself seemed to not be anymore as stable as it was when build.

       “Is this your house?”

       “Yes,” Thomas answered,feeling embarrassed with the look of it.He could imagine how Loki’s house,better said palace was.The difference was as big as the one between sky and earth. “This is my house.”

       “It looks…welcoming.”

        The man smiled a little.And knocked.


End file.
